Laughing in the Rain
by PsychoticAppleSauce
Summary: Probably the saddest story you will ever read.  Sam has one more request from Freddie before she dies. K  For mild violence/character death and depressing plot   R&R please.


**Taking another quick break from the funny to wrote some serious shizz! FO' REALZ!**

I felt like an idiot standing outside the Ham Hut by myself. My hands were shoved deep in my jeans pockets and I was chewing on a toothpick I nicked from inside. It was refreshing to get some of that nice cold December air on my face instead of being crammed inside the stuffy waiting area for thirty minutes. I snapped up my wrist and checked my watch for the billionth time. Irritated, I stowed my hand back inside my pocket. Sam was late. _Really _late. I flipped out my phone and dialed her number.

Sam answered her phone on the second ring, _"What?" _

"Do you know how late you are?" I practically thundered into the phone.

"_And now you're just holding me up an extra thirty seconds." _Sam snapped.

"Are you going to be here soon?" I said, checking my watch again.

"_I'm putting my bra on right now." _Sam reassured me. I heard her front door slam shut.

"You're putting on a bra outside?"

"_It's on. I just have to get my shirt on now." _It was typical Sam to get dressed literally as she walks out the door.

"Okay. Just get here soon. Love you."

"_Love you too." _The line went dead and I dropped my phone in my back pocket. The smell of ham wafting from the restaurant made my stomach growl painfully. I leaned against the wall and tapped my fingers on the icy bricks. It was several minutes later that my phone rang.

"What now Sam?" I sighed.

"_Freddie? Freddie it's Carly!" _Carly cried frantically into the receiver.

"Carly? What? What's going on?" I jumped up and started to pace back and forth.

"_There's been an accident! You need to get here immediately! Indigo street!" _Carly sobbed. I dropped my phone and bolted to my car, my painful hunger magically gone. I drove thirty miles over the speed limit before flashing lights reflected off of my windshield. I slammed on the breaks and jumped out of my car. Panic was constricting my lungs, making it hard to breathe as I approached Carly.

"Carly?" I tapped her shoulder. Several paramedics were surrounding something. Two cars were completely totaled on the side of the road. My stomach clenched when I recognized Sam's truck. Carly's eyes met mine but she didn't say anything. I slowing walked over to the small crowd of medics.

"…She's not going to make it." One of them said, lowering his head and removing his hat. I touched his shoulder.

"I'm- I'm Freddie. Her fiancé." I stammered.

"She's been asking for you Mr. Benson." The medic moved aside and cleared out the crowd, leaving me alone to kneel down to Sam's broken body. Her head was bloody and glass was stuck in numerous parts of her body.

"Hey there Fredward." Sam shivered, smiling despite obvious pain. I took her hand and held it up to my cheek.

"Hey Sammy." I said with a shaky laugh. Tears began to stream down my face.

"That idiot doc says I'm not gonna make it." Sam said quietly, chuckling as blood ran down her lips.

"You have too! You can make it!" I yelled, holding her hand ever tighter and letting the tears run free.

"No Freddie." She whispered, "Mama can't win this time." I sobbed and cradled Sam's head in my lap. She shut her eyes and coughed fiercely, spattering my shirt with blood.

"No…no no no… Sam…" I cried, rocking her back and forth. Sam opened her eyes again and smiled at me.

"Will you smile for me Freddie?" she asked. I looked at her through my tear soaked face.

"S-Smile?" I said. Sam nodded and took my hand.

"One of my favorite things about you is that dazzling smile of yours." Sam said, letting tears run shamelessly down her bloody cheeks. I wiped my tears away and flashed the biggest and most dazzling smile I could muster. Sam chuckled and looked up at the sky.

"That was the best one yet." She sighed in bliss, "What a lovely last sight for dying eyes."

"I love you Sam. So much." I sobbed. I kissed her forehead softly and moved her hair out of her face.

"I love you too Freddie." She whispered back. Sam's eyes drooped shut and her head lolled to the side. I knew she was gone.

But I know she saw my smile in her eyes as her life faded. I also know that no smile of mine will ever be as lovely as the one Samantha Puckett saw through dying eyes.

Never.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

arrossice

aussiemma,

axel100,

BaalRules,

BoxOfTrinkets,

boxofpiglets,

Champagne Scene,

Coyote Laughs,

Deviocity,

hidden-in-the-pictures,

ItalianBabexo8,

iCabal,

iCarlyangst,

iLuvNathanKrEsS,

JamesTheGreater,

KeyLimePie14,

KingxLeon21,

Myjumpingsocks,

ober22,

pairababes,

pearlbutton328,

Pieequals36,

pigwiz,

PsychoticAppleSauce,

Tech-Man,

The Earl of Sandwich,

twowritehands,

Virgoleo23,

Waffles Of Doom,

xXACCEBXx

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**

The Cabal authors produce the best


End file.
